1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bearing mechanism, and more particularly to an innovative bearing mechanism with a seat back or seat cushion for the users.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Many people spend a lot of time sitting on chairs, so the comfort of sitting and the backing is very crucial, affecting the direction of new product development.
A bearing mechanism made of elastic strips or elastic bands, or a bearing mechanism composed of mesh and framing strips is currently available so as to improve the existing shortcomings of a seat back and seat cushion of chairs, such as rigidity and poor air permeability. However, it is found from actual application that, as for a bearing mechanism made of elastic strips or elastic bands, the assembly end of the unit elastic strip (band) must be linked securely to the assembly seat, which is then incorporated onto a frame by means of screwing or riveting. The single frame must be fitted with several assembly seats and elastic strips, leading to several assembly processes, higher fabrication cost and poorer fabrication efficiency as well as unsatisfactory structural strength and durability. As for the other bearing mechanism composed of mesh and framing strips, the mesh is generally tightened and then positioned onto an interior frame, which is then incorporated onto an external frame by means of embedding, screwing and adhesion, leading similarly to higher fabrication cost, poorer fabrication efficiency and unsatisfactory durability.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.